Akuro no oka ou la colline d'Acropole
by zairoon
Summary: Harry est mort mais ne cesse de contempler la colline d'Acropole, là où pour la première fois il a apprit à aimer... songfic... venez lire siouplé! FIC FINIE


Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Tristounet....

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste! 

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bijour à tou(te)s!!! ceci est ma première songfic donc je vous prie d'être indulgent(es) et espère que vous apprécierez ce texte que j'aime particulièrement! BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Note : Pour plus de compréhension, je vais faire un petit résumé de la situation ! Alors l'histoire n'a rien avoir avec Voldemort, Poudlard ou autres... Ce sont juste deux jeunes hommes (Harry et Draco) qui se sont connus en Grèce sur la colline d'Acropole... Un jour, Harry meurt (pour la raison que vous voulez!) et depuis, Draco va chaque jour sur cette colline, à la recherche de son amant....

Voilà, c'est là que tout commence! j'espère encore une fois que vous aimerez!

PS : c'est Harry qui parle, depuis le ciel.... lol

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

Akuro no oka

__

La colline d'Acropole

****

ano basho de deatta ne ima de wa mou nani mo dekinai keredo

kono machi de deatta ne ima de wa mou dare mo aisenai keredo

A cet endroit, nous nous sommes rencontrés... et maintenant nous ne pouvons plus rien faire...

Dans cette ville, nous nous sommes rencontrés, et maintenant je ne peux plus aimer personne...

C'est bien ici que je t'ai rencontré, que tu m'as souri pour la première fois, une seule fois a suffi pour que tu prennes mon cœur... je ne peux plus aimer personne...

****

kimi wa ima ano oka de futari de mita kono sora wo mitsumeteru

boku wa ima kono sora de futari de ita ano oka wo mitsumete

__

Sur cette colline, tu levais la tête vers le ciel, nous étions ensemble

Du ciel, je regarde vers cette colline, nous étions ensemble

Sur cette colline, je te vois, contempler le ciel à ma recherche... Du ciel, je t'observe un sourire aux lèvres, tu ne m'as pas oublié... Sur cette colline, nous étions ensemble...

****

kareru hana ano koro no you ni mou ichido dake de ii kirei ni sakitakute

kono yoru ni kokoro mo risou mo yami ni tokekomu semete konya dake demo

kimi no soba de

Je veux que les fleurs fanées redeviennent belles, rien qu'une fois

Cette nuit, même les esprits, même les idéaux se mêlent dans l'obscurité

Au moins, pour cette nuit, je serais à tes côtés

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je veux que les fleurs fanées redeviennent belles...Juste pour cette nuit, je veux être à tes côtés, que nous faisions l'amour sur cette colline, comme la première fois...

T'en souviens-tu?

****

ano basho de kimi to deai subete wa hajimaru ima de wa nani mo dekinai

kono machi de kimi to deai ima de wa dare mo aisenai kimi to futari de

mata ano oka e

A cet endroit, nous nous sommes rencontrés... et maintenant nous ne pouvons plus rien faire...

Dans cette ville, nous nous sommes rencontrés, et maintenant je ne peux plus aimer personne...

Nous deux à nouveau, sur cette colline.

C'est bien ici que je t'ai rencontré, que tu m'as souri pour la première fois, une seule fois a suffi pour que tu prennes mon cœur... je ne peux plus aimer personne...

Nous deux à nouveau réunis, sur cette colline... Draco...

****

kareru hana ano koro no you ni mou ichido dake de ii kirei ni sakitakute

kono yoru ni kokoro mo risou mo yami ni tokekomu semete konya dake demo

__

Je veux que les fleurs fanées redeviennent belles, rien qu'une fois

Cette nuit, même les esprits, même les idéaux se mêlent dans l'obscurité

Au moins pour cette nuit

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je veux que les fleurs fanées redeviennent belles...Juste pour cette nuit, je veux être à tes côtés, que nous faisions l'amour sur cette colline, comme la première fois...

T'en souviens-tu?

****

tsunaideta yubi ga todokete fukaku shizumi yuku boku saigo ni mita kimi wo

aishiteta kanawanai yume akuro no oka de matsu kimi to nemuritakute

samenai yume

__

Mes mains se desserrent, je vais bientôt plonger profondément

Toi que j'ai vu une dernière fois, je t'aime

Mes rêves attendent sur la colline d'Akuro, mes rêves veulent rejoindre ton sommeil.

Mes mains se desserrent, je vais bientôt disparaître, plonger dans l'obscurité.... Toi, que j'ai pu revoir une dernière fois, je t'aime...

Mes rêves attendent sur la colline d'Acropole, ils veulent rejoindre ton sommeil...__

****

kako wa nido to modorenai keredo umarekawari kimi wo sagasu kara

sono toki made boku wo matte ite keredo ima wa ano oka ni wa mou...

__

Bien que je ne puisse pas revenir en arrière, je te cherche

Jusqu'à ces temps où tu avais l'habitude de m'attendre...

Je suis encore sur cette colline...

Les temps ont passé, malgré tout, je te cherche encore... Ces temps où tu avais l'habitude de m'attendre, que sont-ils devenus?... Moi, je suis encore sur cette colline...

****

F-I-N

Bon ben voilà, ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire une songfic avec cette chanson qui est ma préférée sur toutes les chansons et franchement ceux qui la connaissent pas ratent vraiment quelque chose...

Je trouve que c'est un texte magnifique et qu'il peut s'adapter à n'importe quel couple (sauf ceux nageant dans le bonheur!;)....Bref, j'ai réalisé quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur et je suis très contente de l'avoir fait!.....j'espère que vous aimerez vous aussi ce texte et pour ceux que ça intéresseraient, allez écouter Dir en grey, Kyo a une voix exceptionnelle, et sur cette chanson ça me donne envie de pleurer (ouais je sais, z'allez dire : "ptite nature, vas!")...

kissssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zairoon!


End file.
